The Life of Smithy
by coolnufc
Summary: Smithy meets a girl and becomes a hero. This is just a story about smithy's life. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

It was a Monday morning and Sergeant Smith had just arrived, he was just about to walk into the sergeant's office when he heard a voice.

"Oi, get in here." It was his inspector Gina Gold he liked her but she was very harsh and treated him like he was stupid. Smithy sighed and walked into the inspector's office.

"You're late." Gina shouted

"Yeh, sorry bout that, I got stuck in traffic." Was smithys only reply he had nothing else to say.

"Well I want you to puppy walk our new probationer Emma Hoppton and you missed the ma'am bit there smithy."

"Do I have to? Ma'am"

"Oh stop whining you sound like a kid and yes you do have to. You have a briefing to take so run along smithy."

"Funny I'm not a kid but you still treat me like one. Ma'am," and with that smithy walked off towards the briefing room.

When smithy entered the briefing room a beautiful blonde in the front row instantly caught his eye. It must be the new probationer. Maybe puppy walking her wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright, be quiet we have a job to do." Smithy shouted over the noise which instantly died out when they heard the young sergeant speak. He was well liked and well respected by most of his colleagues. "We are here to do a job so lets do it. First I would like to introduce our new probationer Emma Hoppton. Duties for today Tony and Lance in sierra one, me and Emma are in SO 85, Steve in CAD, Honey and Amber in the Panda and Yvonne is on Custody so lets get out there and nick scum. Dismissed." With that final word everyone got up and filed out of the room until only Emma and smithy were left.

"I'm Sergeant Smith but everyone calls me smithy."

"Hi, I'm Emma." She was smitten he was so lush all the way through the briefing she couldn't stop starring at him and although she didn't know he felt exactly the same way about her.

There first call was to a disturbance at a pub which wasn't actually open so the shouldn't be anyone about.

"You look scared out of your wits." Smithy said to Emma from the driving seat of the car.

"Yeh well it's my first call."

"Don't worry it's probably just a drunk wanting more. Anyway you better control your nerves because we're here."

They both got out of the car to find more than just a drunken man. There was a man with a knife threatening what looked like the pub manager. When the man noticed the police he pointed the knife at them.

"Okay mate calm down and don't do anything stupid." Smithy said with out a trace of fear in his voice.

"No shut it copper and I'm ain't your mate." He lifted the knife up to smithy's face a scratched it and then in one swift movement moved it to under smithys neck.

"Stop it." shouted Emma. The knife man walked over and was about to stab Emma when smithy jumped across the room and threw himself in front of the knife and slumped to the ground with the knife in his abdomen. The knife man legged it out of the pub and out of sight.

"Why did he do that? He is a good copper" Said the bar manager.

"Just call an ambulance." Emma said by now frantically trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of the brave sergeant's stomach. Emma radioed through and with in minutes Gina and Adam walked through the door and tried to help but they couldn't.

Later that day Emma was sitting by smithys bedside stroking his head and wondering if he would ever wake up again. All this for her.

**Please review**


	2. I love you

I need you

Emma had been sat in hospital for about a day now. Smithy still hadn't woken up but she was still desperately hoping he would. Most of sun hill had come to visit him and knew like she knew he probably wouldn't wake up. But he was strong the doctors had said that there was still hope however little. She didn't feel that way though. She felt a tear slowly trickle down her face and it landed on smithy's eyelid and as if by magic his eyes started to come open. Emma ran outside to get Gina and Neil who had been waiting for news from the doctor who was in hospital. Gina told Emma to wait outside while she and Neil went to see smithy. By this time smithy had fully waken up.

"What happened?" Smithy said although it was very quiet he was still having trouble breathing.

"You silly, silly person, why did you jump in front of that knife? You nearly died." Her outburst took both smithy and Neil by surprise.

"Nice to see you too Gina." Smithy replied rather half-heartedly.

"Calm down Gina we can discuss it another time but he's only just got up lets leave him for a while," Neil said. He thought smithy was a good cop but didn't have time for him as a person but he thought Gina was going over the top on this one.

"We will see you when you get out of here alright." Gina said calming down.

"Yeh." Smithy wasn't really in the mood for talking with Gina he only wanted to see the love of his life Emma.

Smithy had been in hospital for a week now and was aloud to go home later today he was going to stay with Steve and Lance in there house which they shared until smithy got better. He had had all of sun hill come to see him a lot of them more than once. Emma had been in most days they had spoken a lot but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. Lance and Steve knew and were teasing him saying he was a wimp. He had a rep as the ladies man of the nick and getting in a relationship felt weird to him and to most people. Most people didn't see their sergeant getting in a relationship with a PC and he knew his senior officers would not approve. Did it matter? No. He couldn't tell her anyway.

"Hey wimp." It was Steve followed by Lance.

"Hey I told you I will tell her. Eventually." Smithy replied not sure if he ever would.

"Yeh we believe you. You sleep with a woman about every month and then a PC comes in that you actually love and you can't tell her." Lance had joined in the conversation.

"Hey I only sleep with woman about once every two months and can we get out of here I've been here long enough to last a life time." Smithy was getting far too annoyed with their comments.

"Yeh but one question have you slept with my girl Honey?" Steve had to know

"Um there's no easy way to say this but, yeh once when you weren't here and, two days ago." Smithy was so sorry about the over day but he thought it was Honey's way of getting back at Steve.

"Okay let's go." Wow thought smithy. He didn't even seem bothered.

So with that they all walked out of the ward and into a car.

It was ages since the stabbing and it was smithys first day out on the beat again and he was with Emma they were in the car, in a car park, on an obbo.

"You look brilliant." Smithy was first to break the silence that had gone on for well over a hour.

"Are you flirting with me Sergeant Smith?" Emma was shocked by what he had said but even more shocked by her own response.

"What would you say if I said yes? What would you say if I told you that I loved you since the first time I meet you? What would you say if I told you that is why I saved you I was too much of a wimp to admit it?" Smithy couldn't keep it in any longer and for one of the first times in his life he meant what he said.


End file.
